The Secret of Mangrove Island
by Ilex the Elder
Summary: A research voyage to study a herd of fabled golden Rapidash turns deadly. Probably the most Pokeshippy thing I've written so far.
1. Chapter 1

"It says here in the guidebook that Amethyst Beach is one of the best places for spotting wild Seadra and Tentacool," said Brock as the three friends walked along the boardwalk at the edge of the beach.

"Do they have a Pokémon gym?" asked Ash.

"Uh…no."

"No point in staying here then," said the younger boy as he patted the little yellow Pokémon that was perched on his right shoulder. "Especially if there's no place to have a battle, right, Pikachu?"

"Pika," the Pokémon nodded.

"There's more to life than just battling, Ash," Misty said. "You may not like being here at the beach, but I do. The smell of the salt air, the roaring of the surf, and all those incredible water Pokémon." She leaned on the boardwalk railing and scanned the horizon, hoping to spot a wild Seadra or Tentacool.

"Even if we don't spend the night here, why don't we stop and get a bite to eat?" suggested Brock.

"That's a good idea, Brock. I'm starved," said Ash. His stomach growled in assent.

"You're always starving, Ash," said Misty.

"Well, being a Pokémon Master takes a lot of energy and…hey!"

"What is it, Ash?" 

The boy pointed in the direction of a boat that was docked at the pier ahead. "Isn't that Professor Oak over there?" The three friends watched as a gray-haired man in a lab coat handed a video camera to a bearded man on board a small fishing trawler.

"It is Professor Oak. I wonder what he's doing here?" asked Misty.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Hey, Professor Oak!" Ash ran down the boardwalk, waving his hand.

The man in the lab coat turned around at the sound of his name and smiled in recognition at the sight of the three familiar faces making their way towards him.

"Hello, kids," he said cheerfully. "This is a nice surprise. What are the three of you doing here at Amethyst Beach?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," said Brock. 

"Well, I'm getting ready to go on a research expedition to Mangrove Island." He handed a stack of notebooks to the man aboard the boat. "And my friend, Captain Silas -- " The bearded man about the trawler nodded and grunted in greeting. "Is taking me there."

"Mangrove Island? Where's that?" asked Ash.

"It's about four hours southwest of here. A herd of rare palomino Rapidash was recently discovered living in the wild there, so I'm going to go there and check it out," Professor Oak explained.

"Palomino Rapidash? I thought Rapidash were normally white," said Brock.

"True. But living in an isolated environment has somehow caused these Rapidash to have golden coats. Perhaps it's some sort of mutation that favors survival on the island. Anyway, I'm going to go and have a look for myself," said Professor Oak.

"Palomino Rapidash," Misty sighed dreamily. "They sound like they'd be so pretty. I wish I could see one for myself."

"Yeah. And I'd like to learn about how to breed palomino Rapidash," added Brock. "No one I know breeds those."

"Do you think that these Rapidash are better in Pokémon battles than regular Rapidash, Professor?" asked Ash.

"I have an idea. Why don't the three of you come with me and find out for yourselves?" said Professor Oak.

"Really? You mean it?" said Ash.

"Sure. There's plenty of room on the boat. And seeing these rare Pokémon would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for all of you. Most trainers have never laid eyes on a palomino Rapidash. I was planning on spending three days there, but I think I have enough extra food and supplies for four people."

"Are you sure, Professor? You've never seen how much Ash eats," Misty said. 

"This is really nice of you, Professor," said Brock.

"It's no trouble at all, Brock. I'd love to have the company, and I think it would be a valuable experience for all of you. Part of being a Pokémon researcher is sharing your knowledge with younger folks like yourselves."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ash excitedly as he began climbing up the ladder on the side of the boat.

"Hang on, boy. We're not sailing for another hour yet," growled Captain Silas. "I've got some last-minute repairs to do on the boat."

"That's all right, Captain Silas," said Professor Oak. "That'll give us some time to have some lunch and for me to catch up on my young friends' adventures. By the way, Captain Silas, I'd like to introduce you to Brock –" The older boy smiled and waved his hand in greeting. " Misty --"

"Nice to meet you, Captain Silas," the red-haired girl smiled.

"And the boy on the ladder is Ash Ketchum, who, like me, hails from Pallet Town."

Ash, who was halfway up the boat's ladder, smiled up at the gruff-looking man at the top of the ladder. "Hi, Captain Silas. Pikachu and I can't wait until you're ready to go. We're always eager to go meet new Pokémon, right, Pikachu?"

Captain Silas, who was not impressed by Ash's enthusiasm, gave the boy and his Pokémon a stern look.

"Just get down off the ladder, boy. I'm not going to have you falling and breaking your neck."

"Captain Silas might be stern, but he's an excellent sailor," Professor Oak said. "Come on, Ash. Get down from there and I'll take you and your friends to lunch. My treat."

"All right!" Ash jumped off the ladder and nearly missed the pier.

--- 

"And Snorlax actually bit Tracey _where_?" Misty was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from her eyes.

"The poor boy couldn't sit down for three days," Professor Oak smiled. "But after that he learned not to keep food in his back pocket."

"Oh man, that's too funny!" Brock wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes. 

"Yeah, that's almost as funny as the time when Ash tried to pick up that Grimer in Terra Blanca," Misty said. 

Ash's face suddenly turned bright red. "Wait a minute, guys. I don't think Professor Oak wants to hear about…"

"Ash was trying to capture it and it got him right in the face with a Sludge attack," Brock explained to Professor Oak.

"That was so funny," Misty giggled. "You should have seen him, Professor Oak. Ash was covered with slime from head to toe!"

"And he smelled like a garbage can for nearly a week after that," continued Brock.

"He kept trying to get Totodile to clean him off, but he smelled so bad that none of his Pokémon would get near him," Misty told Professor Oak, who was trying hard not to laugh at Ash's misfortune. 

"Hey, it wouldn't have been funny if it happened to you!" Ash replied angrily, his face burning with embarrassment. 

"But it didn't, Ash. That's what made it so funny!" Misty collapsed in a fit of giggles once more.

"All right, everyone, it's time to get going." Professor Oak handed his credit card to the waitress, who had just brought him their lunch bill. "Captain Silas is waiting for us." 

Ash pried the ketchup bottle out of Pikachu's paws and stood up. "Yeah. Let's get going. We're not going to see any new Pokémon just sitting here."

Misty, eyes dancing with mischief, turned to Professor Oak. "Hey, Professor, there aren't any Grimer on Mangrove Island, are there?"

"Shut up, Misty," Ash grumbled.

__

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"There's nothing like the water," Misty sighed happily as the boat set sail in the direction of Mangrove Island. "I just love the ocean and all those wonderful water Pokémon in it. Maybe I can catch a new one while we're out here." 

"We won't arrive at Mangrove Island for a while," said Professor Oak. "I've got to calibrate some of my research equipment, so you kids can entertain yourselves until then." The scientist headed for the opposite end of the ship.

"Speaking of entertaining themselves, why don't we let our water Pokémon out to get some exercise?" suggested Ash. He tossed a Poké ball into the air and Totodile appeared in the waves with a bright flash and a happy cry. 

"Good idea, Ash." Misty reached for her Poké balls. "Come on out, everyone!" Poliwhirl, Staryu, Goldeen, Corsola, and a floundering Psyduck materialized in the water below. "Except you, Psyduck," Misty sighed as she recalled her drowning Pokémon. 

The three friends watched as the water Pokémon swam and played alongside the boat. Togepi, who was standing on the ship's railing, waved to its friends below. Suddenly, the boat hit a large wave, knocking the little Pokémon off-balance and into the water below.

"Togepi!" Misty shrieked in horror as her Pokémon plunged into the ocean.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried as it dived in after its drowning friend. The brave Pokémon swam up to the floundering Togepi and grasped it in its paws. But the force of the current was too strong and Pikachu struggled to keep both itself and Togepi above water. 

Seeing that the two Pokémon were in trouble, Ash leapt over the railing into the ocean. "Hang on, buddy! I'm coming!" Ash swam out to the two Pokémon and seized Pikachu by the scruff of the neck. "I've gotcha, Pikachu. You're okay now."

"Pika," the waterlogged Pokémon said gratefully. Togepi, who was in Pikachu's front paws, coughed and sneezed out seawater as Ash held the two above the water's surface.

"Ash! Behind you!" shouted Brock.

Ash turned and saw a huge blue jellyfish with blood-red spots on its head bearing down on him with amazing speed. 

"It's a Tentacruel!" yelled Misty. "Ash, watch out!"

Totodile leapt in front of its trainer to block the giant jellyfish's path, but was immediately knocked aside by the much larger Pokémon. Totodile sailed into the air and landed with a splash atop Misty's Pokémon. As the five water Pokémon attempted to untangle themselves, the Tentacruel continued its path forward.

"Hang on, everyone!" Ash quickly pulled Pikachu and Togepi out of the path of the oncoming Tentacruel. As the huge jellyfish swept past them, the large wake produced by it swept over Ash's head and the boy and the two Pokémon disappeared underwater.

"Ash! Pikachu! Togepi! Where are they?" Misty cried as she frantically scanned the water's surface.

A moment later, Ash and the two Pokémon in his arms resurfaced, all three coughing and sputtering. The Tentacruel, seeing that it hadn't succeeded in drowning its opponent, turned and charged again. 

"Corsola! Poliwhirl! Staryu! Goldeen! Keep that Tentacruel away from them!" Misty ordered. Her four Pokémon surrounded Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi, blocking the Tentacruel's path.

"Goldeen, drive the Tentacruel away with your Horn Drill attack!" Misty shouted. 

"Goldeen!" the orange and white fish cried as it stabbed viciously at the attacking Tentacruel.

"That's it! Now, Poliwhirl, hit it with your Hydro Pump!"

Before it had time to react, a torrent of water shot out of Poliwhirl's abdomen and hit Tentacruel directly in the face.

"Now, Corsola! Spike Cannon!"

The Tentacruel, already desperately trying to fend off Goldeen and Poliwhirl, roared in pain at the added attack by the little pink Pokémon.

Even though he was half-drowned, there was no way Ash was going to sit out of a Pokémon battle. "Okay, Pikachu, now finish it off with your Thundershock attack!"

"Wait, Ash! If you electrify the water, you'll hurt Misty's Pokémon, too!" Brock warned.

"Don't worry, Ash! I can take care of Tentacruel!" Misty yelled down at him. "Now, Staryu! Drive it off with your Swift attack!" A stream of golden stars hit the Tentacruel's body repeatedly and painfully. Realizing that there was no way it could defeat four attacking Pokémon, the Tentacruel retreated and swam off.

"All right! Great job, everyone!" Misty leapt into the air and gave a cry of triumph.

"Grab hold of this, Ash." Brock threw down a rope ladder and Ash, still holding Pikachu, who was still holding Togepi, climbed back aboard the boat.

"What in the world is going on here?" a frantic Professor Oak exclaimed at the sight of the half-drowned boy and the two Pokémon dripping on the deck.

"Togepi fell off the railing, Professor Oak," Ash explained. "Pikachu jumped in to save it and I jumped in to save Pikachu."

"And you nearly got attacked by a Tentacruel, too."

Ash's eyes widened in astonishment. "Professor, how did you…?"

"I saw the whole thing on the other side of the ship. Ash, what in the world were you thinking? You could've been killed." 

"I'm sorry, Professor. But I couldn't let Pikachu and Togepi drown." 

"Why didn't you let Misty's water Pokémon rescue Pikachu and Togepi?"

"I…I don't know," Ash said.

"Ash, one of these days your impulsive behavior is going to get you hurt or killed! You need to stop and think before you just rush headlong into a dangerous situation!" 

"I…I know…I'm sorry, Professor." 

At the sight of the shivering boy's forlorn face, Professor Oak immediately felt sorry for being so harsh with Ash. His anger was not so much with the boy's impulsiveness but from fear for the boy's safety. "All right, Ash. I know you meant well." Professor Oak knelt down to where Pikachu and Togepi sat huddled together shivering. "Pikachu, Togepi, are you two all right?"

"Pika."

"Togi."

"And are you all right, Ash?"

"Yeah. I think so, Professor."

"All right." Professor Oak took off his lab coat and put it around the shivering boy. "The three of you go down in the hatch below, find some towels, and dry off. I don't want any of you getting sick."

"I'll make you guys some of my Indigo Spice tea," Brock said, reaching for his backpack. "That'll warm you guys right up."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, Togepi." Misty picked up her Pokémon and hugged it. "Thank you for saving Togepi, Pikachu." Misty gave the little yellow Pokémon a kiss on the top of its head. 

"Pika." Pikachu started blushing.

"And thank you, Ash." Misty stood up and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Thanks for helping save Togepi, too."

Ash's face turned as red as Pikachu's cheeks. 

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty smiled.

"Yeah. I don't feel so cold anymore." Ash continued to stare at Misty with a goofy grin on his face. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty hot now."

"Come on, loverboy." Brock pulled Ash in the direction of the hatch door. 

--- 

In the hatch below, Ash sat wrapped in a blanket while sipping his cup of steaming Indigo Spice tea. "Mmm, this is good." 

He offered some to Pikachu, who was curled up on his lap. The Pokémon took a sip of the hot tea and licked its lips happily. "Pika."

Ash smiled and scratched Pikachu's head affectionately. "Yeah, Brock sure knows how to make good tea, doesn't he?" 

The hatch door opened and Misty stuck her head in. "Ash?"

"Misty!" Ash quickly pulled the blanket tightly around his naked body. "For crying out loud, Misty! At least knock before you barge in on a guy like that!"

"Sorry, Ash. I just wanted to see how you were doing. And I wanted to give you your clothes back." She held out his neatly folded socks, shirt, jacket, and blue jeans, with his familiar red baseball cap on top of the pile. "They dried in no time at all in the sea breeze." 

There was no way Ash was going to stand up and take the risk of the blanket falling open to reveal parts unseen. "Um, that's okay, Misty. You can put them down on the table there."

Misty laid the pile of clothing on the table in front of Ash. "I wanted to show you this. It wasn't my fault." She held up the pair of blue jeans to reveal a rip several inches long in the bottom right leg. 

"Oh man, Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out that I ruined my new jeans," Ash moaned.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. Brock can sew it up or put a patch on it," Misty reassured him. 

The boy inspected the tear. "I don't remember doing this. Maybe it happened when I was in the water or something. Guess I caught it on a nail when I dived in to save Pikachu and Togepi."

"Oh, yeah. Here." Ash's face turned crimson as Misty pulled out a pair of boxer shorts covered with bright red Poké balls. "I didn't know you liked Poké balls so much, Ash."

"Give me those!" Ash snatched the shorts away from Misty.

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed, Ash," Misty smiled. 

"Pikachu, make sure that door is locked," Ash told his Pokémon as soon as Misty had left. There was no way he was going to take the chance of Misty barging in on him again while he was getting dressed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu leapt up from Ash's lap and locked the hatch door.

"Thanks, buddy," Ash replied as he stood up to get dressed. "We guys need our privacy, right, Pik…? Ow! What th'…?"

"Pika?" The Pokémon looked questioningly at its trainer.

Ash looked down at his right leg and saw a red mark several inches long just above his ankle. "Huh? Wonder what I did to my ankle?" Ash touched the red welt and winced. "Man, guess I must've cut myself or something. Guess that must've been when I tore my new jeans."

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Ash with concern.

"It's okay, Pikachu. It only hurts when I touch it." Ash carefully pulled his underwear and then his jeans over the wound on his leg. "See? It's not so bad now…ow!" He winced as he attempted to put his socks on. "Maybe I ought to forget about the socks for a while." Ash tossed his socks aside, finished getting dressed, and pulled his baseball cap atop his unruly dark hair. "Come on, Pikachu. We ought to be close to Mangrove Island by now."

__

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"There it is, kids. Mangrove Island." Professor Oak pointed in the direction of the island that had just appeared on the horizon. 

"I can't wait to see all those palomino Rapidash!" Misty said excitedly. "Bet you can't either, right, Ash?" Misty noticed that her friend looked a little ill. "Ash, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little queasy, that's all." Ash rubbed his eyes as the island in the distance grew blurry.

"It's kind of late for you to be getting seasick," said Misty, concerned. "Besides, the water's pretty calm here."

"Yeah, maybe it's just the excitement of seeing all those rare Pokémon," Ash replied. He shook his head and his vision immediately cleared up.

"Or maybe it was the excitement of Misty's kiss," Brock teased. 

Ash's face grew bright red again.

--- 

Captain Silas finished unloading the last crate of supplies. "Well, that's the last of it. I'll see you in a few days. If you run into any problems while you're here, just radio me and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks, Captain Silas!" Everyone waved as the boat started up and headed back out to sea.

"Everybody grab a bag or box and let's head for the south side of the island," said Professor Oak, gathering up his equipment. "The herd of Rapidash was last spotted in a field over there. It's about a twenty-minute hike from here."

The four headed into the woods on the center of the island. 

"Hey, Ash, you're falling behind," Misty teased as the group made its way through the forest. "It's not like you to be bringing up the rear."

"Cut it out, Misty," Ash replied irritably. "I'm doing the best I can. I nearly drowned earlier. Give me a break."

"Are you all right, Ash?" Brock asked. "You look like you're limping."

"Nahh, I'm fine," Ash insisted. 

Actually, he didn't feel fine. His right ankle was stinging and beginning to throb painfully. And once in a while he felt a little dizzy and his vision would get all fuzzy like it did on the boat earlier. But he wasn't about to let on that he was in pain. His pride wouldn't let him admit that he wasn't able to keep up with the rest of the group. He just had to bear it and keep on going.

"Come on, race you!" Ash dashed ahead of his friends, gritting his teeth all the while.

--- 

"There they are, kids." Professor Oak stopped at a cliff overlooking a field and pointed. Grazing in the fields below were about fifty Rapidash, each one a deep golden yellow. 

"Oh, they're so beautiful," Misty sighed at sight of the beautiful horse Pokémon.

"They sure are," agreed Brock. "Their coats are so shiny that they look like they're made of pure gold."

Ash, who was painfully making his way up the hill behind his friends, hobbled up behind Misty.

"Wow, they do look like they're made of gold," Ash said, gazing down at the herd. 

"You are one of the few people to ever see a palomino Rapidash," said Professor Oak, removing his binoculars from his backpack and handing them to Brock.

"Thanks for inviting us along, Professor," Brock said, taking the binoculars from the older man. "We're honored." The boy peered through the binoculars at the herd below. "Wow, take a look at that one, Misty. He looks like the leader." He handed her the binoculars.

"That really big one?" the girl asked, looking through the lenses.

"Let me have a look, Misty," said Professor Oak, taking the binoculars from her. "Yes, Brock, you're right. That one is definitely the alpha male. You can tell by the size and the deferential way the other Rapidash are acting towards him." He handed the binoculars to the boy standing next to him. "Take a look, Ash."

The boy peered through the binoculars and frowned. "I can't see a thing, Professor Oak. It's all fuzzy."

"Try adjusting the focus, Ash. I know that my vision isn't as sharp as yours. I've been meaning to get bifocals for a while, but I'm too vain to admit that I need them."

Ash fiddled with the focus knob and continued to frown. "It's no use, Professor. It's still fuzzy."

Misty grabbed the binoculars from her friend and peered through them. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ash. I can see everything perfectly."

"Maybe _you're_ the one who needs glasses, Ash," Brock said.

"Cut it out, Brock. There's nothing wrong with my eyes," Ash insisted, handing the binoculars back to Professor Oak.

"Let's go make our camp first and then we can come back here later to further observe the Rapidash," Professor Oak said, putting the binoculars back into his backpack. 

The four headed back down the hill until they came to a clearing. "This looks like a good spot to camp. I'll get dinner started," said Brock. He reached inside his backpack and brought forth a small kettle. "How does stew sound?"

"Sounds good to me," said Misty. "I'll go get some wood to start a fire."

"Wait, Misty, I'll come with….gahh!" Ash winced. The rip in his jeans leg had allowed the thorns on a nearby bush to scrape against his already-injured ankle. 

Misty grabbed her friend's arm as he stumbled. "Ash, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, Misty…I'll be okay in a minute," Ash muttered through gritted teeth as he clutched his ankle. 

Brock came running up. "What's wrong, Ash?" 

"I'm okay…the thorn bush scratched me," Ash said as Misty helped him sit down on a nearby log.

"A little scratch wouldn't make anyone scream like that," said Brock. "Roll up your pants leg, Ash. Let's have a look."

"What's going on?" asked Professor Oak. He had been scouting the area for signs of any dangerous Pokémon and had heard Ash's cries.

"Ash hurt his leg," Misty explained.

"Guys, I'm fine," Ash insisted. "You don't have to make such a big deal out of this."

"Which leg is it, Ash?" Professor Oak asked, kneeling down next to the injured boy.

"It's my right one, but it doesn't really hurt that bad now."

"Let's have a look anyway, Ash." As he began to roll up Ash's pants leg, the boy cried out in pain. "It hurts that bad?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "No," he replied in a strained voice.

Concerned, Professor Oak continued to carefully roll up the leg of Ash's jeans, revealing an angry red welt several inches long just above the boy's ankle. 

"What is that?" asked Brock.

"It looks like a Tentacruel tentacle," said Misty. "The shape looks just like the end of one of their tentacles."

"Ash, when you jumped overboard to save Togepi and Pikachu, did the Tentacruel sting you?" asked Professor Oak.

Ash shook his head. "I don't remember, Professor. I know that when it came at me I went underwater for a few seconds. It might've brushed against me, but I don't know for sure. I was too busy trying to hang on to Pikachu and Togepi to pay attention."

"It sure looks like a Tentacruel sting to me," said Brock.

"It sure does," agreed Misty. "When I was little, I got stung by one. My sister Daisy was in the middle of training one when I fell into the tank with it. I scared the Tentacruel and it stung me on the arm. It hurt for a week."

"Guys, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this," said Ash. "I don't think the Tentacruel stung me. I think what happened was that I caught my leg on a nail when jumped overboard, ripped my jeans, and scratched myself. That's all."

"Ash, that doesn't really look like a scratch," Brock insisted. "I think Misty's right. That mark on your ankle does look like a Tentacruel tentacle."

"And Tentacruel are strong enough to rip and sting through clothes," said Misty. "I know. When I fell into the tank at the Cerulean City Gym, the Tentacruel ripped the arm of my favorite shirt and stung me right through it."

Brock reached into his backpack and brought out a red spray bottle. "This should help you feel better, Ash. I normally use this pain reliever on Pokémon, but it'll work on humans, too. It's made out of the saliva of Lickitungs."

"Lickitung drool? Eww." Misty stuck out her tongue.

"Hang on just a second, Misty. Brock has a good idea. The saliva of Lickitungs contains a paralyzing agent that temporarily numbs its attacker," explained Professor Oak. "It would act like a local anesthetic."

"See if this helps, Ash." Brock sprayed Ash's wound and the anxious expression disappeared from the boy's face.

"Wow, you're right, Brock. That does feel better." Ash stood up and began to put weight on his foot. "Hey, I can walk again! Come on, Misty. Let's go get some firewood."

Brock grabbed the back of his friend's jacket. "Hang on, Ash. You shouldn't be walking around with an injured leg. Maybe you'd better stay here and take it easy." 

"Brock's right, Ash," said Professor Oak. "Why don't you stay here with Brock and I'll go help Misty look for firewood."

"Nahh, that's all right, guys. I'm fine now." Ash grabbed Misty's arm and started pulling her in the direction of the woods surrounding the camp. "Come on, Misty. Let's go. Bet I find more firewood than you."

__

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you kids always eat this well?" Professor Oak asked as he finished his third bowl of stew.

"You bet. Brock always feeds us well," Misty grinned. "He's a fantastic cook."

"Unlike Misty," said Ash. "Remember the one time Brock got sick and you made that mystery stew?"

Misty gagged. "Yuck. That was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"But I know _my_ stew's not that bad, Ash," said Brock. "You barely touched yours."

"That's okay, Brock. I'm not too hungry tonight." Ash gave his nearly full bowl to Pikachu, who began to slurp down the flavorful soup. 

Misty gave Ash a funny look. She had never known Ash to turn down food before.

"Well, this is fantastic, Brock," said Professor Oak, holding out his bowl for a refill. "I could stay here all night eating this delicious stew."

"If you do that, Professor, all the Rapidash will be gone," Ash reminded him. "I thought that's why you came here in the first place."

"You're right, Ash." Professor Oak put his bowl down. "But first, since Brock went to all the trouble to cook dinner and you and Misty collected the firewood, it's my turn to pitch in with the chores. I'll do the dishes."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with those, Professor," Brock insisted. "You came here to do research, so you go research those Rapidash." Brock gave the older man a push in the direction of the path leading up the hillside. "Besides, cooking and doing chores is our way of saying 'thanks' for inviting us along. Right, guys?"

Misty nodded. "You bet. Just seeing one of those golden Rapidash made it all worthwhile."

"Well, all right then." Professor Oak reached for the bag containing his research equipment. "Who wants to join me?"

"I will!" Misty volunteered, leaping up from her seat. "What about you, Ash?"

"That's okay, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys in a little while." Ash leaned his head (which was beginning to ache) against a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Is your leg bothering you again, Ash?" Brock asked, concerned.

"No…it's not hurting. It's just that it's been a long day, that's all. Just let me rest for a bit and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Now Misty that knew Ash wasn't the type to tire out so easily. If anything, he would be bouncing off the walls while she and Brock were dead tired.

"Um, I kind of changed my mind, Professor." Misty said, putting down her backpack. "I think I'll stay here with Ash and Brock. You go ahead and do your research on the Rapidash."

"Are you sure, Misty?"

"Yeah, that's okay, Professor. Like Brock said, that's why you came here in the first place." Misty sat down next to Ash.

"Well, all right then. I'll be back in a little while. If you need to come and get me, I'll be at the same spot where we were earlier where we first saw the Rapidash." Professor Oak picked up his equipment and started up the hill.

"How come you didn't go with Professor Oak, Misty?" Ash asked. "I thought you really wanted to see the palomino Rapidash."

"Because I'm more worried about you," Misty said. "Are you sure you're all right? You don't look so good."

"I'm okay, Misty. Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because you're shaking, Ash. That's why."

Pikachu leapt into Ash's lap and huddled against its trainer, trying to warm Ash's body with its own.

Misty felt Ash's forehead. "Ash, you're ice-cold. You're not all right, are you?"

"Misty, when you got stung by that Tentacruel, did it make you feel sick?"

"Sick?"

"Yeah, kind of shaky and sick to your stomach…blurry vision? That sort of thing?"

Misty's eyes widened in alarm. "Ash, is that how you feel now?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. It's been coming and going all day, but now it's not going."

"Ash, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I know how much you and Brock and Professor Oak wanted to come here and see the palomino Rapidash. I didn't want to ruin everything."

Brock, finished with the dishes, came over to where Misty and Ash were sitting. "What's going on, guys?" 

"I think Ash is having some kind of reaction to the Tentacruel sting," Misty told Brock, anxiety evident in her voice. "But I didn't get sick like this when I got stung by the Tentacruel,"

Brock was alarmed at how pale Ash was. "Ash, how's your leg? Is it bothering you?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. The stuff you sprayed on it is wearing off. It's been kind of burning and throbbing all day."

"You'd better lie down, Ash." Misty unrolled Ash's sleeping bag and spread it out on the ground. Together, she and Brock helped Ash lie down atop it. Pikachu located a pillow in Professor Oak's tent and gently placed it under Ash's head.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Ash murmured to the worried Pokémon. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll be okay."

"I'd better look at your leg again, Ash." Brock carefully pushed up the leg of Ash's jeans and gasped when he saw that not only was the Tentacruel mark an angry red, but Ash's entire lower leg was swollen and covered with fiery red streaks. "His leg feels like it's on fire," Brock whispered to Misty. "Hang on, Ash. Let me put some more of that spray on your leg." Ash visibly relaxed when Brock applied another dose of the pain relieving spray to his wound. 

"Brock, do you think we should go get Professor Oak?" Misty whispered anxiously to her friend.

"I don't know if he's going to be able to help, Misty," Brock whispered back. "He's a Pokémon researcher, not a physician."

"Yeah, but you remember that one time he helped treat Pidgeotto when it got poisoned by Arbok's Poison Sting attack? If he can treat injured Pokémon, maybe he can treat injured people, too."

Brock looked over at Ash, who was shivering violently. "It's worth a try, Misty. Maybe he can help Ash."

"I'll go get him." Misty ran up the path leading up the hill as fast as she could until she reached the site where they had first spotted the golden Rapidash herd.

"Ah, there you are, Misty," Professor Oak smiled at the panting red-haired girl. "I was hoping that you and your friends would come. I've just made a rather interesting observation and…"

"Professor, I didn't come up here to see the Rapidash," Misty explained as soon as she got her breath back. "I came up here to get you. Ash is sick."

"Sick? What's wrong?"

"His leg – it's all red and swollen. He's real pale and shaky. He said he's been feeling sick to his stomach and that his vision's been blurry. Professor, I know your specialty is Pokémon, but please, isn't there anything you can do to help Ash?"

Professor Oak grabbed his backpack. "Come on, Misty. Let's head back to camp. I'll see what I can do."

Misty led him down the hill to where Brock was kneeling next to Ash's shaking form.

"How is he, Brock?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Not too good," Brock replied. "The medicine helped his leg, but not the rest of his symptoms."

Professor Oak knelt down next to the boy and was shocked by Ash's appearance. The boy was deathly pale and his forehead was beaded in sweat. "Ash? Ash, it's Professor Oak. Can you hear me?"

Ash slowly opened his eyes. "Professor? What are you doing here?"

Even though he was frightened by the rapid deterioration in the boy's condition, Professor Oak knew that he had to remain calm to avoid upsetting Ash any further. "Ash, I understand you're not feeling well. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My leg," Ash moaned. "It hurts. Hurts a lot. Like when Charizard used his Flamethrower attack on me."

"It looks real bad, Professor," Brock whispered. "His whole lower leg is red and there are red streaks on it. He won't let me put a blanket on it because he says it hurts too much."

"Is anything else hurting you, Ash?" 

"My head hurts and my eyes are all blurry. My stomach feels kinda queasy, too. And my whole body feels kind of itchy."

"Ash, I want you to listen to me carefully. Are you having a tough time breathing? Chest tightness? Wheezing? Anything like that?"

Ash shook his head. "No."

"Does your heart feel like it's racing? Skipping beats?"

"My heart's beating a little fast, but not real fast. It's not skipping beats or anything like that."

"That's good. All right, Ash, I want you to lie there quietly and try to relax, okay?"

"Okay, Professor." Ash shut his eyes.

"What's wrong with him, Professor?" Misty asked anxiously. "When I got stung by the Tentacruel I didn't get sick like the way Ash is."

"He's having some sort of reaction to the Tentacruel sting, no doubt about that," Professor Oak told the worried teens. "I've seen similar reactions in Pokémon that have been stung by Beedrill on my preserve. The problem is that we don't have any Tentacruel in Pallet Town, so I'm not certain if the venom acts in the same way as Beedrill venom does."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" asked Brock.

"Do you have any Benadryl? Any kind of antihistamine? That would stop the allergic response."

Brock shook his head. "My allergies were acting up last week and I used the last of it. I was going to get some more the next time we were at a Pokémon center."

"There must be something around here that would act as an antihistamine." Professor Oak thought for a second. "Wait, I know! A piece of mushroom from either a Paras or a Parasect has some antihistaminic properties. One of those would help alleviate Ash's symptoms."

"Are there any Paras or Parasects on Mangrove Island?" asked Brock.

"Come on, Brock. We're going to find out." Misty started in the direction of the path leading out of the campsite.

"Now wait just a second, kids. I'm not certain that there are even Paras or Parasects on this island. Not to mention that it'll be getting dark soon and you're not familiar with this island."

"Don't worry, Professor. We won't get lost." Brock took out one of his Poké balls and a large purple bat with four wings appeared in a flash of light. "Not as long as Crobat and its Supersonic ability is around. Crobat will watch us from above and lead us in the right direction – dark or light."

"All right, then. But be extremely careful, you two. The Pokémon on this island aren't used to having humans around and I'm not certain what they'd do around the two of you."

"Don't worry, Professor. We've got some pretty strong Pokémon of our own." Misty knelt down next to her sick friend. "Don't worry, Ash. We'll find a Paras or Parasect mushroom and you'll be feeling better soon."

"Thanks, Misty," the boy replied in a weak voice.

"Come on, Brock," Misty said determinedly. "Let's get going before it gets dark."

"If there are any bug-type Pokémon on this island, the likely place to find them would be in the woods on the central part of the island," Professor Oak called out as Brock and Misty headed down the path.

"Then that'll be the first place we look," Brock shouted back.

__

Just hurry back soon, thought Professor Oak as the two teens disappeared into the foliage.

__

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

__

Gotta get away…can't let them catch me…

The boy panted in fear as he raced through the bushes, trying to elude the Pokémon that was pursuing him. As he darted into the underbrush, thorns crisscrossed the boy's arms, legs, and face with scratches. But the boy was too terrified to notice the pain. The only thought in his mind was running – get away from the Pokémon that was pursuing him. But it was coming closer…closer…

As he crouched in the rosebush he could hear the hum of wings as the huge Beedrill hovered above him. The boy screamed in terror as the menacing red eyes peered through the bushes and spotted its prey. Then the Beedrill charged and a searing red-hot pain tore through the boy's leg. The boy's bloodcurdling shrieks alerted the other Beedrill that their prey had been located, and in a matter of seconds boy found himself surrounded by what seemed like thousands of the huge yellow and black wasps. There was no escape. 

Sick with pain and terrified by the certainty that he was going to die, the crying boy covered his head and cried out for the one person he wanted now more than ever. 

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

A pair of arms – human ones – pushed their way into the bush and seized the screaming boy.

"No! Don't let them get me! Don't!" 

"Ash…Ash, I'm here. Wake up, son."

Something was shaking him -- shaking him roughly. With a start, Ash's eyes shot open and he found himself lying on the ground with Professor Oak hovering above him. "It's okay, Ash. You're safe," the older man said reassuringly.

Ash looked around in terror as the burning pain in his leg jarred him back to consciousness. "The Beedrill! Where are they?"

"Ash, there aren't any Beedrill around. You were having a nightmare." 

"A nightmare?" Ash then saw that he wasn't at Professor Oak's preserve. "Oh…oh man." With a sigh of relief, Ash collapsed back on his pillow. 

"Pika!" Pikachu, who had been watching Ash anxiously, jumped on his trainer's chest.

"Pikachu wanted to shock you awake, but I told him to let me try waking you up first," Professor Oak explained with a slight smile. "How do you feel, son?"

"I was dreaming about the time when I was five and I got stung by the Beedrill at your place. Remember?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes. As I recall, you were running away from your mother and thought that my preserve would be a perfect place to hide."

"Yeah. She was going to take me to the doctor to get a shot. I should've just gone with her…those Beedrill stings hurt about ten times worse than the actual shot did. But Professor…" Ash looked up at his friend with frightened eyes. "This Tentacruel sting hurts about a million times worse than those Beedrill stings ever did. My whole leg feels like it's on fire."

"Hang on, Ash. I'll get the pain spray." A quick application caused the anxious look to disappear from Ash's eyes.

"Thanks, Professor. That's a lot better. I just wish that spray would help the rest of me, though." Ash shivered and Pikachu wrapped its paws around its trainer to help him keep warm. 

"Ash, do you have any aspirin, ibuprofen…anything like that? That may help you feel better."

"Check in Brock's backpack. He keeps all the first aid stuff in there." 

Professor Oak opened Brock's backpack and found an assortment of various Pokémon medicines and vitamin supplements. "Looks like there are a lot of Pokémon remedies in here. It's a regular pharmacy."

"Yeah. Whenever one of our Pokémon gets sick or hurt, Brock always has something in there to help."

Professor Oak began rummaging through the backpack's contents. "Let's see…burn heal…calcium tablets…here's a thermometer."

"Don't use that on me, Professor. It's the one Brock uses on the Pokémon."

"Super potion…mint berry…iron pills… What in the world is Brock doing with a stethoscope?"

"That's the one the Nurse Joy at Amber Falls threw at him when he wouldn't stop flirting with her."

"Bandages…protein supplements…a bottle with blue liquid and no label…"

"That's Brock's cologne. He swears that it makes him 'irresistible to women'." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Several bags of Poké Chow…" Professor Oak pulled out a white pillbottle. "…and a bottle of ibuprofen."

He popped open the lid and was dismayed to find out that the bottle contained only two tablets. But it would at least give Ash a few hours' respite from his pain until Brock and Misty returned with (hopefully) the Paras/Parasect mushroom.

"Did you find anything, Professor? The spray is starting to wear off already." Ash moaned and shifted his injured leg to try to keep it from touching the ground.

Professor Oak examined the level of liquid in the spray bottle containing the Lickitung saliva. At this rate, the pain relieving spray would be gone before the night was over. 

"This should help you feel better, Ash." He administered another dose of the topical anesthetic and then gave the boy the ibuprofen tablets. "Those should start working in a little while. Why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

Ash shook his head. "Uh-uh. Not after that nightmare." Ash shuddered and cuddled Pikachu to his chest. 

Professor Oak covered the boy and his Pokémon with a blanket, being careful to not to touch Ash's injured leg with it. "All right then. Just try to lie there quietly and relax."

"It's kind of hard to relax when your whole body is shaking and itchy and you feel sick to your stomach. I feel really anxious – kind of like the way I did before my first round match in the Indigo League. My heart feels really jumpy, too. Like there's a whole bunch of Butterfree inside me trying to get out."

"That's part of the allergic reaction, Ash. Pokémon react the same way when they're stung by Beedrill." Professor Oak realized that he had to figure out some way to get the boy to relax until the ibuprofen took effect. The "jumpy heart" in particular worried him. 

He had some success using biofeedback with some of the more high-strung Pokémon, but in Ash's condition, the boy was too distressed to be able use the technique successfully. Too bad there wasn't a Drowzee or Hypno around. 

__

Hypno…wait, that's it. 

"Ash, I have an idea. Which one of your Poké balls has Noctowl inside?"

Ash reached for one of the red and white balls on his belt and pressed the button on it. A golden owl appeared with a flash of light beside Professor Oak. 

The scientist turned to the owl Pokémon. "Hello, Noctowl. The reason I asked Ash to let you out of your Poke ball is because he needs your help."

Noctowl looked at Professor Oak questioningly. "Cooo?"

"Noctowl, I want you to use Hypnosis on Ash."

The owl Pokémon shook its head. It would never use an attack on its own trainer.

"Noctowl, please. It's important that Ash tries to relax. You can use Hypnosis to put Ash to sleep for a little while. That way, he'll get some relief from his sore leg and the rest of his symptoms."

"Noctowl, do as Professor Oak says," Ash ordered. "Hypnotize me."

The Pokemon gave its trainer a bewildered look. "Coo?"

"Do it, Noctowl. I command you to use a Hypnosis attack on me." The owl Pokémon shook its head, ruffled its feathers, and began to flutter about in confusion. "Come on, Noctowl. Do what Professor Oak says," Ash coaxed. "You'll be helping me if you do it." 

The Pokémon stopped fluttering and flew over to Ash's side. "Coo?"

"Please, Noctowl…just do it," Ash pleaded, reaching up and stroking the golden feathers on the owl's breast.

"Pika. Pi-pikachu." Pikachu added. ["It's okay, Noctowl. Your Hypnosis attack will help Ash, not hurt him."]

The bird nodded and stared intentely into its trainer's eyes. Ash felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Thanks, Noctowl…you're the best." Ash sighed, closed his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

"Thank you, Noctowl," said Professor Oak. "I know that was hard for you to do, but I think Ash is feeling much better now, thanks to you."

The owl Pokémon cooed in reply and nuzzled Ash's head affectionately. 

"Why don't you go back into your Poké ball now and let Ash get some rest?" Professor Oak picked up the Poké ball that was sitting next to Ash's hand, aimed it, and Noctowl disappeared inside with a flash of light. He gently placed the red and white ball down next to the sleeping boy and watched the boy's chest slowly rise and fall for a few seconds. He felt certain now that Ash was free of pain.

"I saved you from the Beedrill then, Ash," Professor Oak whispered as he tucked the blanket around the boy and his now-sleeping Pikachu. "And I'm going to do whatever I can to save you now."

__

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"There's something in the bushes," Brock whispered to Misty.

Instead of waiting for Brock to give the order for Crobat to attack, Misty leapt forward and beat aside the foliage to reveal a purple mouse with large front teeth.

"Oh, it's another Rattata," Misty said dejectedly as the mouse Pokémon scampered into the woods. "I was so sure that it was a Parasect this time."

"I've got to hand it to you, Misty," said Brock. "Even though you hate bug Pokémon, you've been searching nonstop for a Paras or Parasect since we left camp."

"Even though I think bug Pokémon are horrid, Ash needs one to get well. And I'm not going to stop searching until we find one of those mushrooms."

"That's pretty brave of you, Misty - putting aside your own fears to help Ash. Ash is lucky to have you for a friend."

"Thanks, Brock. But I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean, Misty?"

"I mean that we've been searching for over an hour and still haven't found anything other than a bunch of Rattata, Caterpies –" Misty shuddered. "Pidgeys, and that one Ekans you nearly stepped on. What if we can't find a Paras or Parasect? What if there aren't any on this island? What will happen to Ash if we can't find one?" Misty's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry, Misty. We'll keep looking." Brock gave his friend a comforting hug. 

"I…I can't even think about what would happen if…if Ash…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word "dies".

"We'll find a way to help him, Misty. We've pulled his butt out of so many tight spots before that why should this be any different?"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Brock." Misty wiped her nose on her friend's shirt. "You're right. Come on…let's keep looking."

--- 

Professor Oak looked at his watch. Brock and Misty had been gone for over an hour, but it had seemed much longer than that. 

An anxious Pikachu lay in the crook of Ash's arm. The Pokémon was distressed from not only its trainer being sick, but from being unable to do anything to help relieve Ash's pain.

"I know you're worried, Pikachu," Professor Oak said in a low voice as he reached over and stroked the Pokémon's yellow fur. "But as long as he's asleep, the pain won't be so bad. And even though it may not seem that way, I know that having you near is helping him."

"Pikachu," the Pokémon said sadly.

"I know, Pikachu. I'm worried about Ash, too." Professor Oak continued to stroke Pikachu's head soothingly until the Pokémon rested its head on Ash's arm and closed its eyes.

Professor Oak sat in silence for a moment, listening carefully to the boy's breathing. Fluid in the lungs was what usually killed Pokémon that had allergic reactions to Beedrill stings. So far, so good…the boy didn't seem to be in any respiratory distress.

But the "jumpy heart" that Ash had described earlier still bothered him. As Professor Oak reached for Ash's wrist, his fingers accidentally brushed against the Pokémon nestled in the crook of the boy's arm. Startled, Pikachu opened its eyes. "Pika?"

"It's all right, Pikachu," Professor Oak said reassuringly. "I'm just checking to see how Ash is doing." 

The Pokemon watched curiously as Professor Oak pressed his fingertips against the artery in Ash's wrist and began counting.

__

One…two…three…four…still a bit fast…five…six…

"How am I doing, Professor?"

Startled, Professor Oak looked over and saw that Ash's eyes were open. Ash stared at Professor Oak's hand, which was still around his wrist.

"Guess I must not be doing too well if you're checking to see if I'm still alive," Ash murmured.

"Ash, I wasn't checking to see if you were still alive. I was just making sure that you were still doing all right."

"That's okay, Professor. You don't have to pretend. You can level with me, man-to-man."

"Level with you? I don't understand."

"It's okay, Professor. I know that I'm dying."

A cold chill crept up Professor Oak's spine. "Dying? Ash, what makes you think that you're dying?"

"Because I've never been this sick before in my whole life. Even when I got stung by the Beedrill at your place, I didn't get this sick."

"Ash, how's the pain in your leg? Is the ibuprofen helping?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "It's still throbbing, but it's not as bad as before. But I still feel shaky and sick to my stomach."

"Ash, Brock and Misty will be back here soon," Professor Oak tried to reassure him. "Right now, they're out searching for a Paras or Parasect mushroom that can help you."

"Professor, can you do something for me?"

"What, Ash?"

"If Brock and Misty don't make it back in time, could you take Pikachu back to my mom?" Ash's arm tightened around his faithful Pokémon companion. "Pikachu really likes her, and she's crazy about him. She'll take good care of him. And that way, maybe she won't miss me so much because Pikachu will remind her of me."

Professor Oak was ready to tell Ash that he shouldn't talk about dying, but held his tongue. He honestly couldn't give the boy a 100% guarantee of survival, either. "All right, Ash. I promise."

"And my other Pokémon…tell Brock and Misty to take good care of them. Misty gets Totodile since she's a water Pokémon trainer. And she really likes Cyndaquil, too. Bayleef only likes guys, so she'd better stay with Brock. And Noctowl and Crobat can spend their time flying around together. And Phanpy…I can't really decide who should have it. Maybe I'll leave the decision up to it."

"I think that's a wise thing to do, Ash."

"And if something ever happens to Brock or Misty, will you and Tracey take care of my Pokémon, Professor?"

"Yes, Ash. I promise that I'll look after them."

"Will you look out for my mom too, Professor Oak? She's gonna be really sad when I'm gone. And I know you and she are friends and all. She's really going to need a good friend to help her get through all this."

Unbeknownst to Ash, Professor Oak and his mother were more than just good friends. Professor Oak had loved Delia for years, and the idea of having to tell her that Ash was dead was almost too painful for him to think about. He didn't think she would be able to bear it if her son died. And Delia's pain was his pain, too.

"Professor?"

Professor Oak swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Yes, Ash. I promise that I'll watch over your mother and take care of her."

"I know you will. You've always been looking out for me and my mom ever since my dad left. You know, in some ways I think of you as my dad."

The lump was back in Professor Oak's throat. "Thank you, Ash. I'm honored."

"Oh…one more thing. Reach inside my backpack and see if you can find an envelope."

Professor Oak rummaged through the contents of the boy's backpack and found a crumpled envelope lying at the bottom. 

"There's twenty-three dollars inside," Ash explained. "It's for Misty. When we first met I kind of destroyed her bike. I promised her that one day I'd pay her back for it, so I've been saving money for it ever since. Will you give it to her and tell her that I'm sorry that I couldn't get her all the money?"

Professor Oak smiled. _Bless your heart, Ash._

"I'll see to it that Misty gets the money." Professor Oak put the envelope in his pocket and felt Ash's forehead. "Now you need to get some rest."

Ash smiled weakly. "Thanks, Professor. I can relax now knowing that…you know, everything's okay now." 

"Try to get some sleep, Ash." Professor Oak watched as the boy's eyes closed and the rapid breathing slowed once more. 

Once he was certain that Ash was asleep, Professor Oak glanced into the rapidly darkening woods, searching for any sign of Brock and Misty. Even though he had been honored that Ash trusted him enough to convey his final wishes to, the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to have to carry them out.

__

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Crobat, go!"

The purple bat Pokémon dived at the rustling bush in an attempt to scare whatever Pokémon was inside out.

Brock jumped aside as a pair of Nidorans (who had been in the middle of mating) darted out.

Dejected, Misty sank down on a nearby rock. "Brock, I'm beginning to think that there aren't any Paras or Parasects on this island. We've been walking through the woods for what seems like forever and we've seen every other Pokémon but the one we need to help Ash."

Brock sat down next to her. "I'm beginning to think that you're right, Misty. Remember what Professor Oak said? He wasn't sure that there were any Paras or Parasects on Mangrove Island anyway."

"Brock, what do you think is going to happen to Ash? I've never seen him so sick before."

"I don't know, Misty."

The girl bit her lip in an attempt to fight back tears. "I love him, Brock. Even if he acts like a big-mouthed show-off most of the time, I love him. We've been together so long that I can't imagine how it would be without him. I don't think I can go on without…without Ash."

"I know it's hard, Misty." Brock put a comforting arm around Misty's shoulders. "But like I said before, Ash has been in tighter spots than this. And he's always come out on top. We can't lose hope just yet."

"Brock, if we can't find a Paras or Parasect, do you know of anything – any medicine or plant or something – that can help Ash?"

"All my Pokémon medicines are in my backpack back at camp. Besides, I'm not sure if they'll even work on Ash, or if it's even safe to give Pokémon remedies to humans. The only reason I knew that it was okay to use the Lickitung spray on Ash's leg was because I've used it on myself before."

"But you remember the time Old Man Shuckle gave Ash the medicine for his upset stomach? That was a Pokémon remedy, but it still made Ash better. And Professor Oak might know if it's okay to give Pokémon medicine to people."

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't think about that. Maybe there is something in my backpack that could help Ash." Brock stood up. "Besides, it's nearly dark. We probably should get back to camp anyway."

"I just hope Ash is still…that he's not…" A tear slid out of Misty's eye.

"Ash is too stubborn to die, Misty. You know that as well as I do. Come on…let's go find a way to help him." 

--- 

At the sound of the rustling in the brush, Pikachu jumped up from his sleeping trainer's side.

Professor Oak, who had been in the middle of searching through his supplies for anything to help Ash, turned around at the sound of the Pokémon's growling. "What is it, Pikachu? Do you hear something?"

"Pika," the Pokemon nodded as its cheeks began sparking. As the noise grew louder, the Pokémon sniffed the air and its cheeks suddenly stopped flashing. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu ran up to Brock and Misty as they emerged from the darkness.

"Thank goodness you're back, kids," said Professor Oak, relieved. "I was getting worried about you. Did you have any luck finding a Paras or Parasect?"

Brock shook his head. "No. We searched everywhere."

"How's Ash doing, Professor?" Misty asked anxiously.

"He's sleeping, Misty. I gave him the ibuprofen I found in Brock's backpack and had Noctowl hypnotize him until they took effect."

"Is he doing any better?" Brock asked.

Professor Oak shook his head. "But at least he's not getting any worse. He's holding his own right now."

"I'm going to check to see if I have anything in my backpack that might help Ash," Brock said as he went over to where it sat.

"I already did, Brock. Except for the ibuprofen and the Lickitung spray, there's nothing in there that will help Ash. And unfortunately, I gave Ash the last of the ibuprofen and the Lickitung spray will be gone soon."

Misty went over to where Ash lay, gently laid her palm against his cheek, and was shocked at how cold and clammy he was. "Professor, what's going to happen to Ash?"

"I don't know, Misty. I was hoping that you kids would find a Parasect mushroom. But since you didn't have any luck, the thing to do now is get Ash off the island and to a hospital as fast as we can. I'm going to radio Captain Silas right now and have him come get us. The two of you keep an eye on Ash while I get in touch with him." Professor Oak disappeared into his tent.

"Look at him, Brock," Misty said softly as she caressed Ash's cheek. "He's so pale. It almost looks like he's…that he's…"

"He's not dead yet, Misty," said Brock as he watched Ash's chest slowly rise and fall. "And where there's life, there's hope."

"Oh, Ash…why do you always get yourself into such messes?" Misty said as she kissed the sleeping boy tenderly on the forehead.

--- 

Professor Oak flipped on the switch of the radio's microphone. "Captain Silas? Are you there, Captain?"

Through a haze of static came a gruff reply. "Yes, Professor Oak. What is it?"

"Captain, we have an emergency here. Ash was stung by a Tentacruel and is having an allergic reaction to it. We need for you to come get us right away."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there's a storm heading your way. The sea will be too rough for me to navigate until it passes."

__

Damn.

"How long do you think it will be until you're able to sail?"

"Based on the latest weather report, probably not until early tomorrow morning."

__

Double damn.

"Captain Silas, there's a good chance that the boy may not make it until tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but that's the best I can do. That storm looks like a pretty bad one, too. You guys had better find some shelter fast. It looks like it'll be over Mangrove Island within the half-hour."

__

Triple damn.

"Can you find someone that could possibly fly out here? A plane? A helicopter?"

"Sorry, Professor, but the storm is too dangerous for anyone to fly or sail in. It'll be tomorrow morning until you can get anybody out there. Is the boy that bad?"

__

Damn, damn, damn, damn.

"Yes, Captain. He is."

"Sorry to hear that. Wish there was something I could do. Anyway, just hunker down until the storm passes and I promise that I'll set sail for Mangrove Island as soon as I can."

Professor Oak sighed in defeat. "All right, Captain Silas. Thank you." 

"Is Captain Silas coming?" Brock asked when Professor Oak stepped out of his tent.

"No, Brock. He's not," Professor Oak said quietly.

"He's not? Why?" asked Misty, astonished.

"Because there's a storm heading this way and no one will be able to get through to us until it passes," Professor Oak explained to the two teens. As if to emphasize his point, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Come on. What we need to do now is seek shelter until the storm blows over. Brock, help me pick up Ash and get him inside the tent. We'll have to stay put there until the storm passes."

__

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"Sounds like it's getting pretty bad out there," said Brock as the rain pelted the domed roof of the tent. 

"It's okay, Togepi," Misty reassured her frightened Pokémon. "We'll be safe here in the tent." She hugged her little Pokémon tightly and then placed it in her backpack. "And you'll be extra safe in here, Togepi."

"How's he doing, Misty?" Professor Oak asked, kneeling by Ash's side.

"Still sleeping," the girl replied. "But he acts like he's still hurting. He's really restless."

"He may be having another nightmare," said Professor Oak, holding the lantern above the twitching form of the sleeping boy. "He had a bad one while you and Brock were gone."

"Poor Ash," Misty said sympathetically. She began to rub Ash's shoulder comfortingly and the boy's fidgeting ceased. "Don't worry, Ash. I'm here. I'll watch over you."

"Ash is fortunate to have a good friend like you, Misty," Professor Oak smiled. 

"Thanks, Professor," the girl replied. "I just wish I could do more to help him."

"I think you're helping him just by staying there with him, Misty. Just knowing that you're there I'm certain is reassuring to him." 

Misty lay down next to Ash and began to slowly stroke his hair. "It's all right, Ash. I'm here."

Professor Oak left the two alone and went to the opposite side of the tent where Brock sat. "Poor girl. I didn't realize she was in love with Ash."

"Yeah. Even those two argue all the time and get on each other's nerves, Misty is crazy about Ash and he feels the same way about her. They just won't admit it to each other." Brock glanced at the tender scene on the other side of the tent. "Until now."

__

Except that now may be too late, Professor Oak thought as he watched Misty tenderly brush aside a stray lock of hair on Ash's forehead.

Pikachu, who was curled up on Ash's opposite side, lay with his head resting against Ash's chest. Suddenly, one of the Pokémon's ears perked up. "Pika?"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Misty whispered.

The Pokémon lifted its head and looked at Misty worriedly. "Pika-pikachu."

"Pikachu, is something wrong?" Misty asked.

The Pokémon nodded and pointed to Ash.

And then Misty noticed it, too. It was a faint wheezing sound. And it was coming from Ash.

"Professor! Brock!"

Brock nearly stumbled over a pile of equipment in his haste to get to the frightened girl's side. "What is it, Misty?"

"It's Ash. Listen." The two listened carefully, but then a rumble of thunder overhead obliterated all other sounds inside the tent. 

Professor Oak came up behind Brock. "What is it, Misty?"

"Pika-pikachu! Pi-pika-pi," the worried Pokémon explained, pointing to Ash.

"Listen," Misty said once the thunder had died away. 

"I don't hear anything, Misty," Brock said. "Other than the rain."

"You have to get closer," Misty explained, inclining her head over Ash's face. "It sounds like Ash is having trouble breathing."

Professor Oak knelt down next to Misty and then he heard it, too. 

"Hear it, Professor?" Misty said, alarmed.

Professor Oak nodded. "Brock, go get me the stethoscope that's in your backpack."

The two watched anxiously as Professor Oak listened to Ash's chest. Through the stethoscope's ear pieces, he could clearly hear an ominous gurgling sound that meant that the boy's lungs were starting to fill with fluid. And on top of that, the boy's heart was racing, occasionally skipping a beat.

"Is Ash okay, Professor?" Misty asked anxiously. 

But the tense expression on the older man's face clearly told her that Ash wasn't okay. The truth was that Ash was dying and there was not a thing any of them could do about it.

"Ash isn't okay, is he?" Brock had been watching Professor Oak's face closely throughout the examination.

Professor Oak removed the stethoscope's ear pieces. "No, Brock. He isn't. His lungs are starting to fill with fluid."

"Professor, isn't there anything you can do?" Misty said, voice quivering.

The scientist shook his head. "I wish I could do something, Misty."

"No…oh no…" Misty laid her head on Ash's chest and began to cry. "Oh, Ash."

"Professor, do you think Ash can hang on until Captain Silas gets here?" asked Brock.

But the expression on Professor Oak's face told him that the answer was no.

"Pikachu!" The little yellow Pokémon leapt up from his trainer's side and dashed out the door of the tent.

"Pikachu! Come back!" Brock leapt up, stuck his head outside the tent, and a flash of lightning revealed the tail of the electric Pokémon disappearing down the path.

"Brock, what do you think you're doing?" Professor Oak grabbed the boy's arm as he made an attempt to go after Pikachu.

"Pikachu wouldn't run off like that without a good reason," Brock explained. "Especially not with Ash as sick as he is. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"Brock, it's too dangerous out there with the storm going on," Professor Oak insisted. 

"Pikachu wouldn't leave Ash like this without a good reason, Professor Oak! I've got to go find him!" The boy grabbed his rain jacket and dashed outside into the driving rain.

"Brock! Brock, come back here!" Professor Oak yelled as the boy ran down the path leading out of camp. But the boy either didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"Why did Pikachu take off like that, Professor?" Misty asked as a dripping Professor Oak came back into the tent.

Professor Oak wiped away the rainwater that was trickling down his hair and into his eyes. "I don't know, Misty. But right now, let's not worry about that. Let's tend to Ash and see what we can do to make him more comfortable."

__

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Pikachu raced through the woods as fast as it could until it came to the cliff where they had first seen the palomino Rapidash. In the shelter of a clump of trees in the field below, the Rapidash huddled together for safety. 

"Pikachu!" With a loud cry, the Pokémon dashed down the rocky face of the cliff overhanging the field and landed with a thump on its bottom in the field below. One of the Rapidash, a huge male that was obviously the leader, charged out of the trees to do battle with the interloper.

"Rapidash?" ["Who are you?"]

The little Pokémon leapt to its feet and stared down the horse Pokémon towering above it.

"Pikachu." ["My name is Pikachu."]

"Rapidash?" ["Why have you come here?"]

"Pika-pika-chu." ["Because my friend is dying and needs your help."]

The Rapidash snorted. "Dash?" ["Why should I help you?"]

"Pikachu-pi." ["Because all life is sacred – both human and Pokémon."]

The horse Pokemon's eyes narrowed. "Rapidash?" ["You are with the humans, aren't you?"]

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu." ["My best friend is human."]

The Rapidash snorted in disgust and stamped its hoof. "Ra-pi-dash! Dash."["Humans are evil! They're better off dead."]

"Pika-pi!" ["That's not true!"]

The huge horse laid back its ears. "Rapidash. Ra-pi-dash-dash. Rapidash." ["It is true. A long time ago humans came and captured many of us. We are the descendants of the few that escaped."]

"Pikachu. Chuu." ["My friends didn't come here to capture you. We came here to study you."]

The horse stamped its foot in warning. "Dash! Rapidash-dash-dash." ["That's not true! Several of the Pokémon on this island said that a human male and female were trying to capture them."]

"Pikachu. Pi-pika-pi-pika." ["Brock and Misty were trying to find a Paras or Parasect mushroom to help Ash. They weren't trying to capture anyone."]

"Rapidash?" ["Why should I believe you?"]

"Pikachu!" ["Because Pokémon don't lie!"]

The Rapidash fell silent for a moment. "Ra-pidash?" ["Again, why should I help you?"]

"Pikachu. Pika-pi. Chu. Pika…chu…" ["Because my human – Ash – means more to me than anything else in the whole world. He saved my life earlier today when I jumped into the ocean to rescue Togepi. And now he's dying because of that. He would've given his life to save mine…and now…"] Tears started rolling down Pikachu's face.

The Rapidash stared at the little Pokémon. "Dash?" ["Your human was willing to give his life for yours?"]

"Pika. Pikachu." ["Yes. And I would gladly give my life to save his."]

The hostile look in the Rapidash's eyes disappeared. "Dash?" ["Why have you come here then?"]

"Pikachu. Pika-pi." ["Because I know that you can help Ash."]

--- 

"Pikachu!!!" 

In the darkness and driving rain, Brock could barely see his hand in front of his face. But for Ash's sake he had to find Pikachu. 

He reached underneath his rain jacket for a Poké ball. "Crobat, go!" The four-winged bat materialized in the black sky above. "Crobat, use your Supersonic to find Pikachu!"

"Crobat!" The Pokémon dodged a lightning bolt, then began emitting ultrasonic waves. A moment later, it started flying east.

"That's it, Crobat! I knew you'd find him!" Brock took off on foot after his Pokémon.

--- 

Misty tilted Ash's head back, trying to help him breathe easier. "There, Ash. Do you feel better now?" Misty smiled at Professor Oak. "It doesn't sound like the wheezing is so bad now. Maybe he's going to be okay."

"Misty, I'd like to believe that too, but the truth is…"

"Don't say it, Professor Oak!" Misty said stubbornly. "Ash is _not_ going to die. He's not. He can't…he just can't." 

Professor Oak laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, and Misty threw herself into his arms.

"I love him, Professor. I don't want Ash to die. I can't let him die," Misty sobbed into Professor Oak's lab coat. 

"There, there, Misty. It's all right." Professor Oak began stroking the girl's hair the same way he had done to comfort his children were they were little.

"I…I shouldn't have let Togepi stand on the ship's railing," the girl wailed. "And then Ash wouldn't have jumped in after Togepi and he wouldn't be…Oh, Professor, it's all _my_ fault. Ash is dying and it's my fault." Misty began weeping hysterically.

"Oh, Misty…no. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Ash. It's not your fault. If anything, I'm the one to blame."

Misty stared at Professor Oak in disbelief. "You, Professor? Why?"

"Because I was the one who invited all of you to come with me to Mangrove Island. You kids were my responsibility and I failed miserably. Forgive me, Misty."

__

And forgive me too, Delia. When that no-good husband of yours left, I made a vow to watch out for you and Ash. I failed you, too.

Misty continued to sob against his shoulder. "Professor, do you think Ash is in any pain now?"

Professor Oak glanced over at where the unconscious boy lay. "I don't think he is, Misty. I don't think he knows what's going on now."

"Do you think that Ash knows that we're here with him?"

"Yes, Misty. I think he knows that. And I think having you near gives him comfort. It will make…it will make it easier for him." He didn't want to say the word "dying" and further upset the girl.

Misty wiped her eyes on the lapel of Professor Oak's lab coat. "Then that's what I'm going to do, Professor Oak." The girl set her jaw firmly, wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and turned her attention back to her dying friend. "It's all right, Ash. I'm here. Everything will be all right now." She kissed his cheek softly and lay down next to him. "And I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever."

--- 

"Do you see any sign of Pikachu, Crobat?" Brock shouted over the driving rain.

"Cro." The Pokémon shook its head.

"Try your Supersonic again," Brock urged.

The Pokémon started emitting Supersonic waves but then leapt aside to dodge another lightning bolt. The bolt hit a tree next to Brock, making him jump.

"Man, that was close. I thought for a second that…" A sharp _crack_ overhead made Brock look up just in time to see a huge branch fall. The boy yelled and raised his arms to shield himself but it was too late. 

An incredible pain exploded inside Brock's head before he fell to the ground and lay still.

"Crobat!" The Pokémon dived down to where its trainer lay pinned underneath a huge branch. The Pokémon seized the limb in its feet and, using every ounce of its strength, lifted it off of Brock.

"Cro?" With one of its wings, the Pokémon gently touched the boy, who lay facedown in the mud. Brock didn't respond. 

The Pokemon began to emit Supersonic waves, but this time it aimed them at Brock's still form. From the ultrasonic echo that bounced back, Crobat was able to determine that Brock's heart was beating and he was still breathing. But the boy was badly injured and the Pokémon had to find help fast. 

__

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

"Pikachu." ["This way."]

The rain had now slowed to a drizzle, and the light from the horse Pokemon's fiery mane illuminated the path through the forest that led back to the campsite. Pikachu, who was sitting atop the Rapidash's broad back, clung tightly to the horse's neck as the Rapidash began galloping in the direction Pikachu had indicated. Suddenly, a huge purple bat with four wings swooped down out of the darkness, startling the horse and its rider. Pikachu held on for dear life as the Rapidash reared up and swung its fiery hooves at Crobat. 

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" ["Stop, Rapidash! It's Crobat! He's a friend!"]

The bat Pokémon dodged the horse's massive hooves and flew over to Pikachu. "Cro! Bat!" ["Brock is hurt! He needs help!"]

"Pika?" ["Where is he, Crobat?"]

"Crobat." ["Follow me."] The Pokémon flew up into the sky, and Pikachu and Rapidash followed until they came to the crumpled form lying in the mud underneath the smoldering tree. 

Pikachu leapt off of Rapidash's back and scampered over to where Brock lay. "Pika?" ["Brock, are you okay?"]

Crobat took another ultrasound reading of Brock's vital signs. "Crobat." ["He's still alive, but he needs help."]

Pikachu dashed over to where Rapidash stood. "Pikachu." ["Rapidash, please help Brock."]

The horse neighed softly in assent, then made its way over to the boy's still form. It gently touched Brock's head with its muzzle, then Pikachu and Crobat watched in awe as the horse's entire body began to glow as bright as the sun. The brilliant golden aura then enveloped Brock.

"Rapidash," the horse Pokémon said as the golden glow faded away. ["He will recover now."]

"Oh man…what happened?" Brock lifted his head and spat out a mouthful of mud. "How did I get down here?"

"Pika!" the little Pokémon said happily as it and Crobat gave Brock a big hug.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here? Where did you go?" Brock then looked up at the huge Rapidash standing over him. "And who's your friend?"

"Pikachu! Chu!" ["Rapidash will help Ash! Come on!"] 

The Rapidash knelt down, indicating that Brock should mount it. The boy got atop the horse and Pikachu leapt up behind him. 

"Whoa!" Brock cried as the horse took off with lightning speed in the direction of the camp while Crobat struggled to keep up.

--- 

Misty lay with her head pillowed on Ash's chest, hoping that perhaps his failing body would draw some strength from hers.

__

Please don't die, Ash…please don't die…Misty whispered silently to herself every time Ash's chest slowly rose and fell, which was becoming less and less often.

"Professor, Ash's heart is beating kind of funny." 

"Funny? How so, Misty?"

"It beats real fast, then slows down, then stops for a moment. Then it starts beating fast again. And Ash is wheezing so much now that I can barely hear it."

__

It won't be long now, thought Professor Oak. _Oh, Ash. Forgive me. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. I've spent all these years doctoring sick Pokémon, and my medical knowledge didn't do you a damn bit of good. Some brilliant scientist I am._

But he could still do one thing more for Ash. Professor Oak reached into his pocket and handed a crumpled envelope to Misty.

"What's this, Professor?"

"Ash told me to give this to you. He had been saving up his money to replace the bike he destroyed when you first met."

A huge lump formed in Misty's throat as she saw the dollar bills neatly folded inside. 

__

Oh, Ash. All these years I gave you a hard time about ruining my bike and all this time you were trying to replace it.

"And he told me to tell you that he was sorry that he wasn't able to get all the money he wanted."

"Oh, Professor Oak…I don't care about the bike anymore. All I care about is Ash. But I was too dense to realize it until now." Misty threw down the envelope.

"There's another thing, Misty. Ash said that he wanted you to take care of Totodile and Cyndaquil for him."

Misty gulped back the lump in her throat and nodded.

There was a faint sigh from the direction of Ash's head and the boy's chest stopped moving.

"Ash…?" With a trembling hand, Misty reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

__

"Aw, it's just a kid. Oh! And a Poké_mon! Oh, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?"

"Ash…please breathe," Misty pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

__

"Hey, what happened to your bike?"

"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser!" 

Misty laid her head on the boy's chest. Silence. 

__

"I've never known anyone like him."

Misty pressed her ear as hard as she could against Ash's chest desperately searching for the faint heartbeat that had been present a few minutes ago. But there was none.

__

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you, Ash!"

"Well, I don't want your help!"

"You big baby!"

"Just get out!"

Misty sat up and shook Ash roughly. "Come on, Ash, breathe! Please breathe."

__

"Come on, Ash. Let's dance!"

"Sure!"

Professor Oak reached for the girl's arm. "Misty, it's not going to… "

Misty snatched her arm away. "No, Professor…this is just like when we were at Shamuti Island and Ash nearly drowned." She shook Ash roughly once more. "Come on, Ash. You can do it….breathe." 

__

"You think people change when they get kissed?"

"Guess we'll have to find out."

Professor Oak put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, it's too late. Let him go."

Misty shook her head wildly. "No! It's not too late, Professor! It…it can't be too late! Come on, Ash…breathe!" 

__

"You and I will be married someday, too."

Professor Oak's hand tightened on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, stop. He's gone."

Misty stifled a sob and slowly released her grip on Ash's shoulders. "Oh, Professor…" she said in a choked whisper, "He's so still."

"He's at peace now, Misty." 

With a loud wail, Misty threw herself atop Ash's body and began crying uncontrollably. "Oh, Ash…I loved you so much…I didn't care about the bike…!"

__

To be continued…

Author's Note: 

Misty's flashbacks: Ash and Misty's first meeting – "Pokémon, I Choose You!"; Ash and Misty's second meeting – "Pokémon Emergency!"; Misty's thoughts concerning Ash – "Ash Catches A Pokémon"; Misty tries to help Ash get over his loss at the Pokémon League Championship – "Friends To The End"; Misty asks Ash to dance at the festival – "The Ghost of Maiden's Peak"; Misty and Ash discuss kissing - "Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?"; Misty's hopes for the future - "The Heartbreak of Brock"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ash! Misty! Professor!"

"Pika! Pika-pi!"

Professor Oak wearily got to his feet and stuck his head outside the tent. Standing in the middle of the campsite was Brock and Pikachu atop a huge golden Rapidash with Crobat hovering overhead.

Brock quickly jumped off of the horse Pokémon's back. "Professor, how's Ash?"

"He…" The older man's lower lip began to tremble. "I'm so sorry, Brock. He passed away a couple of minutes ago."

Brock felt like Onix had just knocked the wind out of him. "Ash? He's…?"

"He went peacefully. Misty was with him." Professor Oak said, brushing away a tear. 

Brock sank to his knees. "Ash? Oh, no…no…" The boy lowered his head, buried his face in his hands, and began to cry.

Pikachu leapt off of Rapidash's back and ran up to Professor Oak. "Pika…chu?" ["Ash…is dead?"]

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. I'm so sorry." Professor Oak knelt down and began stroking the little Pokémon's head. "I tried everything I could."

With a loud snort, the golden Rapidash pushed his way past the mourners and went inside the tent where 

a red-haired girl lay sobbing atop the body of a dark-haired boy.

The horse Pokémon whickered softly and Misty jumped up in surprise.

"Who…?"

The Rapidash gently shoved Misty aside with its muzzle and then began to glow a dazzling gold.

"What on earth…?" exclaimed Professor Oak as he, Brock, and Pikachu entered the tent.

The horse lay its muzzle atop Ash's heart. "Rapidash." ["The spark of life hasn't completely vanished yet."]

Everyone watched in astonishment as Ash's body was enveloped in dazzling light so bright that everyone squinted and shielded their eyes. 

"Rapidash," the Pokémon said as the tent grew dark once more. ["He will recover."] The horse Pokémon then turned to Pikachu. "Rapidash. Dash." ["Now you and your friends must keep your end of the bargain. You must leave Mangrove Island and disturb us no more."]

"Oh my God! Ash!" Misty exclaimed as the boy's chest started moving once more. "He's…"

"…alive." Brock finished as he laid a hand atop Ash's heart and felt a strong, steady beat underneath his palm.

"What happened?" Ash muttered as his eyes slowly opened.

"Pika!" The Pokémon cried happily as it leapt atop its trainer.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it," said an astonished Professor Oak. "Ash, how do you feel, son?"

"Hungry," the boy replied, sitting up and yawning. "I could sure go for a cheeseburger right now."

Misty threw her arms around Ash's neck. "Oh, Ash!" Pikachu quickly jumped aside to avoid being crushed by Misty's embrace.

"Misty, what's with you today?" Ash choked as Misty hugged him tightly. "You're acting weirder than you normally do."

"Oh, I never thought I'd hear one of those insults of yours again!" Misty grinned broadly and kissed Ash hard on the lips. 

Stunned, Ash gaped open-mouthed at Misty for a moment and then a goofy grin appeared on his face. 

"Even though you're acting really weird today, Misty," Ash said once he recovered his voice, "I kind of like it."

"Yep, looks like Ash is feeling better," Brock grinned.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and began chattering excitedly while Professor Oak knelt down and examined the boy's leg. "I don't believe it. There's no sign of the Tentacruel sting at all." He stood up and stared at the golden horse Pokémon that was observing the entire scene calmly. "How did you…?"

"He used Recover on me, Professor Oak," Ash replied, smiling. "Pikachu just told me."

"Recover?" Professor Oak stared at the Rapidash in disbelief. "But I've never heard of a Rapidash that could use Recover. Not to mention that Recover can only be used on the Pokémon itself – not another Pokémon." Mystified, he looked over at a now-healthy Ash. "Or human, for that matter."

Pikachu continued to chatter excitedly while Ash translated for the crowd. "Pikachu says that the golden Rapidash here can use Recover on other Pokémon. They use it to heal other injured Pokémon on the island. A long time ago, a sailor landed on Mangrove Island and was hurt real bad. One of the Rapidash used Recover on him. But when the sailor got back home, he told everyone about it and some men came and captured a bunch of the Rapidash. Those Rapidash refused to use Recover and eventually died of a broken heart from being in captivity. Ever since then, whenever a human comes to Mangrove Island, the Rapidash refuse to have anything to do with them. All they want is to be left alone."

"But why did this Rapidash help Ash?" Misty wondered.

"Because Pikachu told him that if he helped me and Brock that we would leave the island forever and never tell anyone their secret."

"Helped you and Brock…?" Professor Oak turned to the older boy. "Brock, what happened to you?"

"Pikachu says that he got hit by a falling branch and got hurt," Ash explained. "Rapidash used Recover on him, too."

"Brock, are you all right?" Misty asked, concerned.

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, Misty, I don't remember getting clobbered with a branch at all."

"It happened, Brock. Pikachu says that Crobat saw the whole thing and went for help," Ash continued. 

"I know that a long time ago there were legends about the healing powers of the golden Rapidash," Professor Oak mused while he examined Brock's head and found no signs of injury. "But what I don't understand is how Pikachu knew that the Rapidash here could use Recover on other Pokémon."

Pikachu chattered to Ash once more. "Really, Pikachu? I didn't know that."

"Know what, Ash?" asked Brock.

"The reason that Pikachu knew about the golden Rapidash is because Pikachu was born here on Mangrove Island."

Surprised, Professor Oak turned to the Pokémon that was perched on Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu, when you came to my lab, you never told me that you were originally from Mangrove Island." 

"The thing is that Pikachu didn't know it himself until we got here," Ash translated. "But when we were looking at the field where the Rapidash were, Pikachu remembered that he had been there before when he was still a Pichu. When he was little, he fell over the side of the cliff where the golden Rapidash were and got hurt real bad. One of the Rapidash used Recover on him, too."

"And Pikachu remembered that and thought that the golden Rapidash could help Ash recover too," finished Misty.

"You're a pretty amazing Pokémon, Pikachu," Brock said as he patted the little Pokémon's head affectionately.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Ash smiled, giving his faithful Pokémon a hug. 

__

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's going to happen to the golden Rapidash now, Professor?" Brock asked as Mangrove Island disappeared from the horizon.

"When we get back to the mainland, I'm going to use my influence to have Mangrove Island declared a nature preserve. That way, access to the island will be restricted and the Rapidash can live their lives in peace away from humans," Professor Oak replied.

"Wow. That'll be great, Professor Oak." 

Professor Oak whirled around in surprise at the sound of Ash's voice. "Ash, I thought I told you to stay down below and rest until we got to Amethyst Beach and had a doctor check you out."

"Yeah, not to mention that we don't want you falling overboard again," Brock said, taking Ash's arm.

Misty came running up. "Sorry, Professor. He got away from me while my back was turned." She seized Ash by the ear in the same manner she usually did with Brock. "Come on, mister. You're going back down below right now. And if you try to get away from me again, I'm going to tie you down to the couch and sit on you to keep you from running around."

"Ow…watch the ear, Misty!" Ash yelped.

"All I have to say is that I'm glad she's doing that to him now and not me," Brock told Professor Oak as they watched Misty drag Ash back down to the hatch.

"And now you're going to stay right there and rest like Professor Oak said," Misty ordered, shoving Ash onto the couch.

"I don't want to rest, Misty. I feel fine," Ash protested, jumping up.

Misty pushed him back down once more. "Get up from there again mister, and I'm gonna have Pikachu Thundershock you." The look on Misty's face told him that she wasn't kidding, either. 

Ash looked over at his Pokémon, who was sitting on a nearby chair. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Pikachu, old buddy?"

Pikachu growled and sparks began to fly from its cheeks. "Pi-ka-…."

Ash gulped and obediently lay down on the couch.

"See? Pikachu and I know what's best for you," Misty said while she covered Ash with a blanket. 

"Aw, I don't want to rest, Misty," Ash protested as Misty propped a pillow under his head. "I feel fine."

"Ash, you nearly died on Mangrove Island," Misty replied, her face serious. "You _did_ die on Mangrove Island."

Ash stared at her in disbelief. "Died?"

Misty nodded. "You stopped breathing and I couldn't hear your heart beating anymore. And that was the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my whole life. And I don't ever want to go through that again, Ash. That's why I want you to lie down here and rest. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you." Misty reached for Ash's hand. "Because I love you, Ash."

Ash's mouth fell open. "You…you do?"

Misty nodded. "Yes. I didn't realize it until I saw you lying there dying in the tent. And I was so sad because I never even had a chance to tell you how much you really meant to me. Until now." She smiled shyly and lifted Ash's palm to her cheek.

"Wow, Mist…I never knew you felt like that. I mean, I really like you too. I like you a _lot_, I mean. Wait…no, I mean…" Ash started blushing. 

"That's okay, Ash. I know what you're trying to say." Misty reached into the pocket of her shorts and handed Ash a crumpled envelope. "Here. This is yours."

Ash immediately recognized what the envelope was. "Hey, how did you…?"

"Professor Oak gave it to me just before you…you know." She shoved the envelope at him. "Here, take it."

Ash shook his head. "No, Misty. It's yours. You need the money for your new bike. And I promise that someday I'll get you the rest of it."

"Ash, the bike's not important anymore. It's not the reason why I went along with you on your Pokémon journey. Maybe it was at first, but now it's not."

Ash was puzzled. "I don't get it, Misty. If the bike's not important to you anymore, then what is?"

Misty smiled. "Let me show you, Ash." 

And as Misty kissed him softly on the lips, Ash suddenly realized what really was the most important thing.

THE END


End file.
